


You remember me darling

by Not_to_heinous_day



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi, Catching Up, Fluff, Iwa-chan can’t think, M/M, Singer Oikawa, idk how to tag, oikawa wears a skirt, the boys are Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_to_heinous_day/pseuds/Not_to_heinous_day
Summary: Oikawa suggests that iwaizumi and him catch up. What he means by that though, is not what Hajime expected
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 49





	You remember me darling

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to do summaries and this isn’t the best since it’s my first iwaoi work but I hope you enjoy

Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing at a music venue. Oikawa had suggested it when they bumped into each other a week ago for the first time in years. He presumed he was in university or still playing volleyball.

He said he’s be there at 7:30pm and that he had a surprise for Hajime. It was now 7:25 and he was waiting in anticipation. He thought back on a week ago, about how much Tooru had matured and grown. He’d filled out, no longer the lanky boy from high school. He’d grown muscle and wasn’t necessarily “flatty-kawa” anymore, as he’d called him. 

It was now 7:30, and the house lights had gone down and Tooru still hadn’t arrived, maybe he wouldn’t show up, maybe Hajime just got his hopes up for nothing. Or maybe he was just late and they could catch up after the show. The reality however, was none of those things. 

Someone walked onto stage, rather tall with fluffy hair and defined features. The crowd started screaming in excitement and from his spot at the back Hajime only just realised who was on stage. At first he thought his eyes had been deceiving him. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but there he was in all his glory. Oikawa Tooru, in a skirt, blouse and platform boots. Wow.   
  


“Good evening all, my names Oikawa Tooru for those who don’t know me, and I’ll be your entertainment for tonight.” The crowd screamed louder at this point “Sadly you won’t be hearing any of my original songs this evening, only covers of some of my favourite artists music.” The crowd awed” “I know, I know, how disappointing, So, without further a-dew, enjoy the show.” 

Hajime was gawping, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Oikawa, his Oikawa, the Oikawa that he went to school with and who he played volleyball with for years, his past best friend Oikawa, was on stage and about to start singing. 

Music started playing and he recognised the song immediately, “Cotton Candy” by Yungblud. Hajime didn’t even know that Tooru listened to this type of music, but he supposed people change. 

“Tallulah knows that she's not the only one I'm holding close” Tooru sang, his voice like velvet.

“On the low, I get vertigo from body overdose. So tell me your name and tell me your problems, I got the same, and I wanna get stuck between your teeth like cotton candy” The crowd was singing along at this point, clearly enjoying themselves, Hajime smiled, proud of his friend.

“So you remember me darlin' I'm losin' myself in you in you, in you, in you, in you, I know I'm losin' myself in you in you, in you, in you, in you, I know” Hajime started singing, getting lost in the music and Tooru’s voice.

“I figured out that the modern world is turnin' the wrong way 'round There's somethin' about the way our bedsheets turn religion upside down So we just have sex to solve all our problems, let's do it again And I wanna get stuck between your teeth like cotton candy” What happened next had Hajimes heart beating out his chest. Oikawa found his eyes, looking intensely at him as he sang, and he winked. Hajime swore he stopped breathing for a few seconds. But then he broke his gaze and strutted around the stage, clearly enjoying himself. 

  
“So you remember me darlin' I'm losin' myself in you In you, in you, in you, in you, I know I'm losin' myself in you In you, in you, in you, in you, I know” As he pranced his skirt swayed prettily, a truly gorgeous sight to behold.

“Leave me in the mornin', although I don't wanna be on my own I'm losin' myself in you In you, in you, in you, in you, I know I'm losin' myself in you In you, in you, in you, in you, I know I'm losin' myself in you In you, in you, in you, in you, I know Leave me in the mornin', although I don't wanna be on my own I'm losin' myself in you In you, in you, in you, in you, I know” The music cut out, leaving the crowd screaming and clapping for the man. Oikawa smiled, running his hand through his hair.   
  


“Alright people! This is a good crowd I love it. Now, I have a friend here today who I want you all to meet.” Hajime gasped in anticipation, he wouldn’t call him up there, would he? 

  
“I need you all to move out the way a little so my friend Iwa-chan can come up, he’s gonna help me sing a song.” He finished and looked over at Hajime. He flushed and started shaking his head but people were already pushing him forward.   
  


He eventually got to the stage and Tooru pulled him up.   
“I didn’t know you sang.” Hajime whispered in his ear.   
“Well now you do, and don’t try and get out of this I know how good you sound” Oikawa answered.  
“I don’t even know the song I’m-“  
“You will when you hear it.” Oikawa cut him off. “  
  


The future is bulletproof! The after math is secondary! It’s time to do it now and do it loud, killjoys, MAKE SOME NOISE.” Oikawa yelled. Hajime knew this song alright. 

  
They listened to it everyday after practice to bring them back to earth. A memory he never would forget.

So he started singing, well, more like yelling, isn’t the easiest task to sing a song by MCR. He smiled the whole way through.   
  


Eventually the song came to a close, both boys out of breath. 

“Can we get a round of applause for my dear friend Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said. The crowd started cheering and clapping as he came off stage and returned to the back. 

He was entranced the entire concert, watching Oikawa’s every move. He was a sight to behold. 

“Thank you all for coming here tonight, it’s been a lot of fun, but for now this is goodbye.” He said with a pout. 

  
He left the stage leaving the crowd with smiles on their faces. Hajime pushed his way through the crowd in hopes of heading backstage to catch Oikawa. He got to the door and security let him in, presumably being told to by Tooru.

He looked around until he found what he presumed to be his dressing room. He knocked and waited for an answer. Eventually Oikawa came to the door, still in his skirt and blouse.

“Well sir I am impressed, that was a mighty performance out there, I never would have thought that Oikawa Tooru, king of the volleyball court, would become a singer.” Iwaizumi stated.

“People change Iwa-chan, you of all people should know that, I mean an athletic trainer? Really?” Oikawa chuckled.

“Yeah well I didn’t want to stray too far from the court. How you found out is what I want to know. Done some social media stalking have you?”

“Might have done, would you blame me if I did?”

“Not entirely. I’m quite impressed on your choice in attire, never thought I’d be lucky enough to see you in a skirt and blouse.”

“Poking fun are we?”

“Not at all.” Oikawa paused at that.

“And what if I were to say I chose to wear this cause I knew you were coming?”

“Then I’d say thank you, shitty-kawa, my eyes have truly been blessed.” He joked. Tooru chuckled.

“It’s good to see you Iwa-Chan. It really is.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Hajime smiled.

“So, coffee and catch up?” 

“Sounds great.”


End file.
